Pillow Fight
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Interlogue: This is just for your information because I won't be able to put it into a oneshot. I think the actual chapter will actually turn out to be shorter than the interlogue. Ah well. DH SLASH! Some content may be unsuitable for the younger readers.
1. Interlogue

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns _everything_ and I don't. Grr.

A/N: D/H SLASH! Set in Seventh Year. HBP didn't exist for my fanfiction :P I'm only doing where they're on the train (Interlogue) and then probablies going onto the scene which I really want to write. Maybes I can knock something up for reviewers as add-ons or something. I don't know yet. This _was_ supposed to be a one-shot but then I wouldn't be able to explain everything as a one-shot. I will write the second part ASAP :P

_**Interlogue:**_

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_You are requested to meet me at Compartment 3 on the Hogwarts Express on the 1st of September._

_Hope you had a good holiday,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"You got the letter too?" Harry said when Hermione showed him the identical letter he recieved in the holidays.

"Yeah, seems like it. When are we supposed to go?" Hermione replied.

"Dunno. Maybes we should go now. We've been on the train for 5 minutes already."

"_We might be late?!_" Hermione shrieked.

"Uh, yeah. Maybes." Harry answered.

Harry and Hermione bade a quick farewell to Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville and opened the compartment door leading to the train's corridor.

Hermione practically dragged him towards Compartment 3, which, of course, was the furthest away from the compartment they just left.

"Hermione!" Harry panted as he tried to get his feet in time with her abruptly fast ones. "Hermione! Slow down! I'm going to trip over something!"

"Oh, sorry." Hermione apologised and slowed down until they were at a fast-walking pace. When they finally arrived at the correct compartment Hermione swung open the door and entered, Harry close behind her. Suddenly, Hermione stopped which made Harry walk into her.

"What was that all... Malfoy?!" Harry gasped.

"Yeah, It's me." Draco Malfoy said, standing up so he could see Harry and Hermione better. Which wasn't surprising, seeing as though the whole compartment was crammed with all the finest furniture Harry had ever seen. It was only then that he saw Pansy Parkinson and Professor Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Professor." Harry apologised. He went to sit down but saw that Hermione had sat down next to Pansy and had begun a conversation. Strange. He looked around for a spare seat, and, typically, the only spare seat there was was next to Draco. Harry sat down heavily next to Draco.

"Right, anyone for a Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked the group. Surprisingly, only Draco accepted and began eating it.

"OK, now onto a different topic. We had a bit of trouble deciding who to choose for Head Girl and Boy. It was between you four but we simply couldn't choose. So, everyone agreed to have you four as the first ever Head Girls and Boys." Dumbledore said.

_Well, he gets straight to the point doesn't he?_ Harry thought to himself.

"Harry and Draco will share a bedroom and Hermione and Pansy will do the same. You are excused from some lessons for Head reasons but we must stress that you have to set an example for the First Years otherwise we might consider taking your privileges away. Any questions?" Dumbledore concluded.

Hermione shot up her hand.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"What sort of privileges do you mean, sir?" Hermione asked.

"Please, call me Albus. All of you. Thankyou. Privileges as in, you will be able to set people detention, you will be able to set your own classes, and full access to the library. There are many more but my old mind cannot remember at this moment. Any more?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"Good. Well, before I forget, the passwords are Chocolate Frogs for your rooms," Albus gestured towards Harry and Draco. "And Sugar Quills for you two." He gestured towards Hermione and Pansy. "Oh, also, could you please patrol the train's corridors until the train starts to slow. If anyone is disrupting people in a way that Hogwarts won't accept, please report them to me. Goodbye." Albus waved and Disapparated from the compartment.

"I know this sounds... _odd_ but, seeing as though we're going to be around each other a lot more this year, could we maybes, start things over?" Hermione asked the silent group.

Draco nodded, then Harry then Pansy.

"Good." Hermione said. "Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Muggle-born." She shook hands with Pansy and Draco.

"Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin, Pure-blood." She shook hands with Hermione and Harry.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Pure-blood." He shook hands with Hermione and Harry.

"Harry Potter, Gryffindor, Half-blood." He shook hands with Pansy and then Draco. He had already shook hands with Draco but this time, it felt like a jolt of electricity flew from the palm of his hand to the rest of his body. He looked at Draco. He must of felt it too, for his wore an expression of confusion and shock. They quickly dropped their hands.

"Can we go round and everyone says two things that the others might not know?" Pansy asked.

"Sure. Go ahead." Hermione replied.

"I love chocolate and I like watching the Muggle television." Pansy said.

"I love Winter and I don't like toads." Hermione said.

"The Sorting Hat considered putting me in Slytherin and I'm gay." Harry said.

Draco paused before saying, "I hate my father and I'm also gay."

"Oooh," Pansy cooed. "Two gay lads in a room together..." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Harry spluttered on thin air, and Draco went red in the face.

"Aww." Hermione whispered. Before Harry or Draco could reply, the trolley arrived stuffed full with sweets and Butterbeer. Harry, Draco, Hermione and Pansy all bought to their heart's content and settled down to a good feast.

After 15 minutes, Harry already began to get sleepy so Hermione and Pansy decided to do the first patrol. As soon as the compartment door closed, Harry fell asleep and his head rested on Draco's shoulder. Draco's face was red and tried to budge Harry off but Harry just put his arms around Draco and snuggled into him. Draco's face was now radiating heat. He didn't know what to do now. He looked down at Harry's face and then he saw Harry's expression. It was like this was all that mattered; cuddling Draco (even though he probably didn't mean to do it). Draco couldn't help it: he settled down, put his arms around Harry and drifted off to sleep too.

"Aww... aren't they _soo_ cute together!" Pansy squealed to Hermione.

"Shh... You'll wake them up!" Hermione whispered back.

"Should we do their patrols as well?"

"Well..."

"They look _really_ tired, though."

"Oh, go on then."

"Quiet now!" Pansy whispered when Hermione went to close the compartment door.

"Right. Now, tell me more about your holiday..."

**End of Interlogue**


	2. Pillow Fight

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns _everything_ and I don't. Grr.

A/N: D/H SLASH! Set in Seventh Year. HBP didn't exist for my fanfiction :P I'm only doing where they're on the train (Interlogue) and then probablies going onto the scene which I really want to write. Maybes I can knock something up for reviewers as add-ons or something. I don't know yet. This _was_ supposed to be a one-shot but then I wouldn't be able to explain everything as a one-shot. Beware! This is my first 'come' scene! Be nice:P

_**Pillow Fight:**_

"I'm bored."

"Well, find a way to entertain yourself. I've only got 1 more page to finish for McGonagall then I'm done."

"Hmmmmmmm..."

"No humming."

"Aw. What can I do then?"

"Anything, just no distracting me until I've finished reading this."

"Okay." Draco conjured a mirror and started on redoing his hair.

"Finished."

"Finally! It took you long enough! It took -"

"Two minutes."

"... Oh."

"Right, what do you want to do then?"

"I've been thinking... a pillow fight!"

"You? Doing a pillow fight? I would of thought that you wouldn't of wanted to mess up your hair that you've just redone. I must underestimate you." Harry smirked.

"Well, I've underestimated you! You've stole my smirk! Give it back!"

"Nope."

"... Now..."

"Or what?"

"I'll do this." Draco picked up his pillow and launched it at Harry's head.

"Hey! Not fair!"

"That's a Malfoy for you- Oof!"

Harry had thrown his pillow at Draco which had rocketed into Draco's stomach.

"Hey!" Draco yelled, grabbing another pillow and beginning the pillow fight.

Harry grabbed his and ran around the room, laughing and giggling, occasionally stopping to whack Draco then speed away. Five minutes after running around like insane buffoons, Harry paused to catch his breathe.

"Aha!" Draco cried out, and lunged at Harry, knocking him onto one of their beds, and continued to attack Harry with his pillow. Harry squirmed and yelled but it was muffled by the pillow. He his hand grasped around until he found yet another pillow. He gathered up his strength and batted Draco with it. Draco shrieked with laughter and tried to wrestle it from Harry's strong grip.

He managed it and then, with one hand, he gathered Harry's hands together and pinned them above his head, and with the other hand, he got ready to strike with the pillow. But the moment never came. He just stared at Harry. And Harry stared back. Harry's breathe became lower and irregular, and so did Draco's. Draco dropped the pillow and suddenly they knew what to do. Draco cupped Harry's cheeks while Harry wrapped one arm around Draco's thin waist and the other hand came to the back of Draco's head. They slowly leaned in together and gently, their lips met. Electricity jolted through them and both their eyes fluttered shut. Draco gently prodded Harry's lips with his tongue for entry and Harry accepted and open his mouth.

Draco tasted of something vanillary and Harry tasted of chocolate and something close to Butterbeer. Harry moaned and pressed Draco closer to him. Draco was sure that it was _not_ Harry's wand he could feel sticking into his thigh. Harry could feel something of Draco's digging into his thigh too. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth and began nipping his lip lightly. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco, but had to abandon doing that because he had to moan. Draco moved to Harry's neck and started licking and sucking just above the collar bone.

"Draco," Harry moaned out, his hips thrusting up. "Draco, I'm _so_ close."

"You don't know how I feel then..." Draco whispered into Harry's ear before returning to Harry's neck.

Draco bit down gently.

Harry gave a massive groan and came, whispering Draco's name over and over.

Draco came soon after at the sight of a sweaty and sated Harry.

After they cleaned themselves and straightened out their clothes, Harry began to speak.

"Well... That was... unexpected..."

"Yeah," Draco breathed. "But I like it."

"Me too." Harry said and cuddles into Draco's warm embrace.

**The End!**


End file.
